Social networking and social media are playing an increasing role in the way Internet users use or experience the Internet. In the past, most Internet users were only consumers of content available on the Internet. However, as the Internet has developed and evolved, it has become easier for Internet users—including Internet users who lack technical expertise—to create content and publish it on the Internet. As a result, in addition to being consumers of content available on the Internet, more and more Internet users are becoming creators and publishers of content available on the Internet.